


Pídeme

by Bluemachine125



Series: Escaparate de Ideas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Latino Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemachine125/pseuds/Bluemachine125
Summary: Una inexplicable segunda oportunidad.





	Pídeme

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo conmigo misma, porque últimamente he leido dos o tres historias que me han dejado con un sentimiento de satisfacción y nostalgia.
> 
> Y también he caído en cuenta la falta que me hace leer historias donde sienta orgullo de mis raíces.
> 
> A lo que me refiero, es que este libro no va a ser One-shots de un personaje, serie, película o algo específico. Pero si de un Oc en específico...
> 
> Un personaje de habla hispana, latina, o como quieran llamarlo. Por supuesto que los rasgos físicos y carácter van a variar, pero lo que busco es que con cada nuevo fragmento vayamos tocando temas importantes para nuestras culturas, como lo es una fecha muy especial para mi, día de muertos. Incluso cosas tan simples como nuestro estilo de música, o la forma en que tomamos chocolate o escuchamos remedios caseros de nuestras tías o mamás cuando somos atacados por una gripa
> 
> Quiero retratarnos de manera fiel.
> 
> Y es aquí donde viene lo interesante. No conozco todas las tradiciones por región o país, estoy abierta a que me las comenten, porque quiero que también ustedes se sientan igual de especial como yo lo hago al leer historias donde se tocan nuestra historia o costumbres.
> 
> Y si, voy a dejar que dejen sugerencias de trama, perooooo la condición es que no prometo escribir todas, voy a leerlas y por supuesto trataré de tomar en cuenta. Pero por motivos creativos, los cambios o arreglos siempre van a terminar siendo decididos por mi.

• 

• 

• 

En el suelo reposaba un Sandwich desparramado, si lo veías con atención, todavía podías oír el choque seco con el que se había estrellado en el asfalto. Los pliegues se mantenías estáticos, en una amorfa explosión de colores e incluso de fragantes aromas que representaban lo que fue alguna vez comestible. 

Había requerido su paciencia absoluta no reclamar al hombre que le había hecho tirar su comida, una disculpa le hubiera bastado para olvidar que sus últimos dólares reposaban inservibles en el suelo , después de todo no se trataba de un caso aislado chocar contra el hombro de alguien más. 

Pero el desconocido le dirigió una breve mirada, y sin parar de correr, había seguido su camino apresurado mientras hablaba con molestia por el celular. Había querido dar media vuelta, ir tras el tipo, reclamar por la única comida que había conseguido para aquel día, pero se detuvo... estaba furioso, estar furioso no era algo bueno, le incitaba hacer cosas malas. No podía dar media vuelta ¿Quién le aseguraba que podía detenerse si llegaba a salirse de sus casillas? Era peligroso el si quiera reclamar por su comida, una escena en plena calle llamaría la atención, y la atención también era mala... era un fugitivo, no necesitaba que el mundo lo encontrará. 

—¿Estas hambriento? 

El ruido de la urbe volvió a resonar a su alrededor, los pensamientos oscuros de su mente se disolvieron y se vieron reemplazados por la persona frente a él. 

—¿Estas hambriento? —volvió a preguntar. 

No respondió, solo observo a la desconocida. Tal vez el otro Bucky, el que había sido antes del Soldado de Iniverno, le hubiera sonreído coquetamente, pero él no podía dejar de pensar que la chica frente a él tramaba algo, podría ser incluso Hydra. 

—Te pregunto porque... —no pudo evitar tensarse cuando la vio rebuscando en el morral que cargaba— no logre vender un par de molotes y odiaría que se desperdiciaran —Bucky miro con confusión los trozos de comida que la chica le tendía— Te juro que los prepare hoy —comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente ante su mirada— por supuesto que desearía que me pagarás por ellos, pero tampoco soy tan avariciosa para venderlos mañana o dejar que se hachen a perder, y tú luces hambriento, así que pensé que tal vez... 

Hablaba demasiado, un agente de Hydra no hubiera perdido tiempo en charlas, tal vez solo era una desconocida ingenua. 

—Lo siento, hablo demasiado —dijo avergonzada— pero no me has contestado ¿Estas hambriento? 

Enfatizando su pregunta volvió a sacudir la comida frente a él, lo miro expectante, esperanzada de oír su respuesta. 

No contesto, ni siquiera emitió sonido, pero un parpadeo tomo la bolsa y se alejó a pasos apresurados. 

—¿Que...? —murmuró con confusión la chica al ver sus manos vacías— oh —exclamó con compresión al ver al desconocido alejándose con la comida que le había ofrecido— un gracias hubiera funcionado —farfulló con ligera molestia—. Bueno, hiciste algo bueno, es lo que cuenta. 

Con un suave impulso volvió a pedalear su bicicleta, al menos alguien comería aquella noche por su generosidad, el hombre podría ser un mal agradecido... al segundo se arrepintió de haberlo pensado, tal vez estaba teniendo un mal día, no podía juzgarlo por una primera mala impresión. Después de todo conocía lo que era tener malos días, y de manera consecutiva. 

—No te avergüences, Valentina —murmuró para sí misma— acabas de ayudar a alguien, solo... —aún sentía avergonzada de pensar tan mal del pobre hombre— no dejes de ser agradable, hay suficiente gente desagradable como para que seas parte de ellos. 

• 

• 

•   
Pararon de golpe al reconocerse.

—¿Me estas siguiendo? —fue su ingeniosa pregunta.

—No —fue la abrupta respuesta.

Asintió lentamente, con una mirada de sospecha implantada en sus irises castaños.

—Asi que... la ultima vez te vi en Dublin, y ahora te encuentro en Marsella —confrontarlo no era lo mas adecuado, el tipo podía ser mas que un simple acosador, tal vez era un sociopata— no parece una coincidencia.

¿Pero cuando se había caracterizado por tener sentido común?

—Piensa lo que quieras —gruño.

Con irritación paso a su lado, con un sonido chillante demasiado familiar.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sin comer? —cuestiono, pero fue ignorada— ¡Hey! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! 

—No necesito tu ayuda —farfullo sin detener sus pasos.

Valentina resoplo, monto su bicicleta y pedaleo un poco hasta llegar a su altura. Lucia cansado y cabizbajo.

—Pues yo necesito ayuda —solto determinada— ¿Crees que es fácil jalar esta cosa por toda Europa? Mi mama me llama loca por llevar un carrito de antojitos 

—¿Qué?

—Estoy cansada —confeso rodando los ojos— si tu jalas esta cosa, te doy comida, es un trato simple.

—¿Que clase de comida? —pregunto sin detenerse— la ultima no era muy buena.

Valentina jadeo ofendida.

—Hijo de tu... —solto un gruñido.

Bucky le lanzo una breve mirada ante las palabras incomprensibles que habia lanzado a su dirección.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Corriste antes de que los probaras como deben ser —reprendió— no vas a caminar lejos de mi, hasta que los comas preparados.

—¿Por que te haría caso?

—Es comida gratis, justo en este momento ¿Cuanto mas piensas caminar para encontrar un lugar que te ofrezca lo mismo? 

Mas bien su idea era robar un par de latas de alguna tienda de conveniencia, ella era la única extraña que le habia regalado comida en desde su huida de Washington.

—De acuerdo —acepto con un gruñido.

No le gustaba robar, solo lo hacia por supervivencia, nunca disfrutaba de la comida que tomaba, solo se limitaba a ingerir las frias y pastosas mezclas que solo adquiría un sabor decente cuando se calentaba en algún microondas al que por ningún motivo tenia acceso alguno. Pero viendo las circunstancias en las que habia adquirido aquellas raciones, era mas que justo que no gozara del sabor.

—Bueno, sígueme —ordeno antes de dar vuelta.

Llegaron a una zona de embarcaciones locales, los muelles mostraban el paso del tiempo, con decoloración en la madera, y manchas de verde ante la constante humedad del mar. No era uno zona turistica, era una zona de trabajo.

En un minuto la extraña que acompañaba habia asegurado su carrito para que dejara de moverse, extendido la cortina de plastico que tapa el interior hasta volverla un techo que protegía de los rayos del sol la pequeña tabla que habia levantado con la ayuda de unos pequeños ganchos. Bucky miro como la amorfa caja se transformaba en un curioso puesto con una diminuta cocina, una barra, y sillas de madera para aquel que quisiera sentarse a comer.

—Te voy a dar un consejo —Bucky la contemplo sin ápice de emoción— nunca te metas con las recetas familiares de una mujer, sobre todo si es latina —señalo mientras sacaba una serie de contenedores en diferentes tamaños— ese rumor de que lanzamos cazuelas es medio cierto, pero ese no es el verdadero peligro.

La miro moverse por la cocina sin decir otra palabra mas, espero a escuchar el resto de su historia, pero se encontró con silencio de su parte.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunto desconcertado.

Valentina le sonrío sin dejar de triturar unos chiles en su molcajete.

—No —fue su corta replica.

No estaba tan seguro de lo cómodo que se sentía sin oírla hablar mas de cinco palabras de corrido. 

Entre los diferentes sonidos del aceite friendo, el corte de cebollas, jitomate y cilantro, y el burbujeante aroma de un mezcla marron que calentaba en un pequeño contenedor, Bucky se vio observando un pequeño plato de de las crujientes cosas que le habia regalado la ultima vez. pero ahora el aspecto era diferente, no solo estaban recien hechos, sino que se encontraba rociada con salsas blancas, verdes y marrones, ademas de un poco de lechuga y queso

—¿Tienes un tenedor?

Valentina solto una corta risa.

—No se come molotes con un tenedor —bufo— come con tus manos.

Dudando solo un poco al principio, agarro un primer... como sea que los hubiera llamado, y dio un bocado.

Fue toda una revelación para él, era bueno, mas que eso, era delicioso, las extrañas mezclas se agolpaban en su boca en una mezcla que no podía definir con claridad en su mente demasiado sobrecogido por tomar mas de las pequeñas delicias y llevarlas a su boca.

—¿Más? 

Asintió ante la pregunta sin dejar de comer. Una segunda ronda llego ante el, con la salsa verde sustituida por una mas cristalina, pero no le dio mayor importancia. No sospechar, fue su error.

Su lengua ardio en llamas, siguió masticando más por reflejo que por gusto. Dio un trago apresurado y se encontró abriendo la boca mientras jadeaba en busca de aire refrescante, pero el ardor perduro a pesar de sus intentos.

—Toma esto —ofreció Valentina— es horchata —rodo los ojos cuando le vio mirarla con dagas en los ojos— es una bebida de arroz —aclaro— ni siquiera estaba tan picante, no estoy tan enojada.

— ¿Quien en su sano juicio se comería esto? es incomible.

—Lloron —Valentina sustituyo el plato— son la primera versión, no mas salsas picantes, lo juro.

Y ante la incrédula mirada de Bucky, Valentina comenzó a comer aquellas infernales pequeñeces que habían magullado su lengua.

—¿Pero como...? ¿Como puedes si quiere comer mas de uno?

—¿Esto? —señaló con una sonrisa presuntuosa— a penas me hace cosquillas.

Bucky resopló con una mirada entremezclada en molestia e incredulidad.

—Estas loca —señaló mientras comenzaba a comer.

—Solamente lo justo para mantenerme interesante.

Ante su guiño divertido y su sonrisa cálida, Bucky no pudo evitar devolver su propia sonrisa. Fue al dar un trago a su bebida que terminó completamente atado aquel pequeño puesto, donde comenzaría sus recuerdos más memorables. El trabajo temporal se volvería permanente, Bucky no solo aprendería a organizar el puesto, poco a poco comenzaría ayudar a Valentina en la área culinaria, claro, con ella siempre al mando de que todos los sabores fueron indicados.

Nunca había sido más feliz, viajar con Valentina representaba una serie de aventuras singulares, desde las más tediosas como quedar varados con una llanta ponchada hasta tener que robar el puesto de una estación de policías cuando había sido decomisado.

—No me dijiste que no tenías papeles —gruño mientras forcejaba con la cadena que amarraba al puesto.

—Nunca preguntaste —besó su mejilla— prometo cocinar tu favorito.

—Tengo muchos favoritos —le recordó— ¿De cual hablamos?

—Pozole 

Se detuvo abruptamente para lanzarle una mirada atónita.

—Pensé que solo era para Navidad —musitó.

—Mentí —confesó entre risas— también podemos comerlo el día de independencia.

—¿Podemos? —repitió incrédulo.

—En realidad puedo hacerlo el día que queramos, pero mi mamá me enseñó a solo hacerlo en días especiales.

—Bueno —resopló Bucky—salvar el puesto cuenta como uno.

—Por supuesto que si.

Dejando de lado sus pequeños traspiés con la policia, su vida se había vuelto una extraña mezcla entre hogareña y aventurera, jamas tenían del todo claro a donde se dirigían, pero siempre estaban preparados para los comensales que conseguían en cada parada, ocasionalmente escuchaban que tenían cierta reputación en Instagram, sus clientes más jóvenes naturalmente terminaban tomando fotos, prueba de que habían encontrado el escurridizo puesto, Valentina siempre hacia énfasis en sonreír durante las fotografías mientras mandaba a Bucky a ocuparse en otras actividades.

Por supuesto que Valentina sabía con quien había pasado los últimos meses, pero no le había dado relevancias hasta que Bucky la había confrontado directamente.

—Sabes porque no me gustan las fotos —afirmo sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No al principio, pero pasó demasiado tiempo contigo, James —Valentina le tomó de la mano— la barba es un buen camuflaje, pero vi tu brazo.

—¿Cuando?

—Dos semanas después de Marsella.

—¿Y no corriste? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Contraria a la creencia popular, creo que eres buena compañía, además... —levantó su barbilla— ¿Que bien harías en una carcel? Eres infinitamente más útil conmigo.

—Solo me quieres para pedalear el puesto.

—Y tu solo me quieres para cocinarte —confronto Valentina.

Rieron a la par.

Fue después de su primer año de viaje que Bucky escuchó una de las cosas más aterradoras.

—Tu esposa es encantadora —se detuvo ante las palabras del anciano al que servía— ¿Llevan mucho tiempo casados?

Miró brevemente a Valentina, suspiro al ver que estaba ocupada con otro cliente.

—No estamos casados —susurró al viejo hombre— no aún.

Este rio con júbilo.

—No te tomes mucho tiempo, te aseguro que dirá si en un instante.

—No estoy seguro de que sea nuestro estilo —debatió con una risa nerviosa.

—Si es lo que crees —dijo el anciano no dudando en su mente que solo estaba en negación.

Cuatro meses después en una ceremonia de lo más dudosa frente a un capitán de una embarcación mercantil china, Valentina y Bucky intercambiaron votos matrimoniales con su pequeño puesto y una decena de tripulantes chinos como únicos testigos. ¿Que clase de mujer tenía por sueño casarse con un fugitivo en una deteriorada embarcación, con el capitán pronunciando la ceremonia en una lengua que ninguno entendía? Solo su esposa.

Tan simple respuesta hacia aletear su corazón con fuerza. Su trato de cocinar por tres semanas para conseguir pasaje a Shangai había tenido más frutos de lo esperado. Dos años atrás jamás hubiera pensado que su felicidad yacía en la dueña de un puesto ambulante de comida, pero ahora cada mañana el futuro no solo era brillante, el presente era perfecto...

—Dos órdenes de fajitas —llamó Bucky mientras picaba ingredientes.

—Bendita sea tu habilidad de aprender idiomas —alabó Valentina mientras movía sus manos a una velocidad vertiginosa— más clientes si podemos entender lo que quieren.

—Mas probabilidades de terminar antes de medio día e ir a explorar —sonrío a su esposa.

—Mhhhm —asintió con sospecha Valentina— o más tiempo para buscar regalos para mi mamá —indicó— ama hablar de la correspondencia que su apuesto yerno le envía.

—Tengo que compensar mis nulas visitas —respondió con un encogimiento de hombro.

—En la lista de mi mamá, estas cien lugares arriba de los esposos de mis hermanas —le dio un leve golpe con la cadera— solamente te gusta presumirlo, y ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo continente

—Eso no es... —su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Bucky?

—Steve —saludó con seriedad.

Pero no podía olvidar que todavía tenía un pasado que lo perseguía.

.


End file.
